


Jango Fett a jeho úhlavní nepřítel

by SallyPejr



Series: Jangobi week 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Jango & Obi-Wan are same age, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jaster Mereel Lives, Kids to Teens to Adults, M/M, Obi-Wan adopted by Mandalorian, Punch Qui-Gon and Adopt Obi-Wan, because I said so, day 1 - enemies to lovers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Sotva pár měsíců poté, co Jaster adoptoval Janga, adoptoval mandalořan Pol malého Obi-Wana. Mezi Jangem a Obi-Wanem to bylo nepřátelství na první pohled.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Jango Fett a jeho úhlavní nepřítel

**Author's Note:**

> Pol je wookie mandalořan, o kterém nemám tušení, jestli je z kteréhokoliv z canonů, jestli jsem ho ukradla z nějakého fic, nebo jestli jsem si ho vycucala z prstu. Ale jinak je to pohodový chlap, kterého máloco vyvede z míry.
> 
> Slovníček na konci, pokud nezapomenu.

Když Pol, jeden z Jasterových nejbližších rádců a přátel, řekl, že si domů z Bandomeeru přiveze nalezence, čekal Jaster hodně věcí, ale bývalý jet'ika a otrok z hlubokomořského dolu v jednom to nebyli. Samozřejmě se o něj Jaster dost zajímal. Pol chlapce, co mu s bídou sahal po kolena, adoptoval jako svého syna.

Později, mnohem později, mu Obi-Wan řekl, že to mělo jistý symbolismus. Byl to wookie jedi mistr, co mu zachránil život, když ho jeho rodná matka zkoušela utopit, a co ho odvedl k jeho nové rodině v Chrámu Jedií. Je proto asi fér, že to byl wookie mando'ad, co ho zachránil z hlubokomořského dolu, kam ho zavřel padlí jedi, aby ho odvedl k jeho nové rodině na Manda'yaim. Ale to bylo až mnohem později.

Když k nim Obi-Wan přišel, bylo mu sotva třináct, stejně jako Jangovi, kterého Jaster jen pár měsíců předtím adoptoval. Nějak si Jaster myslel, že by mohli být přátelé. Jenže to by se Jango nesměl rozhodnout, že je malý Obi-Wan jeho úhlavní nepřítel. A Obi-Wan, který ani v Chrámu Jedi nebyl ochotný Bruckovi ustoupit, když se do něj navážel, se samozřejmě rozhodl, že oplatí stejnou měnou.

Jasterův goran Ruusaan mu řekla, že je to jeho vlastní vina, že prý se o Obi-Wana až moc zajímal, když ten přišel, a Jango, který byl v jejich rodině stále novým a nejistým, ho začal brát jako konkurenci, proto to okamžité nepřátelství. Kdyby to Jaster věděl, nejspíš by Obi-Wana úplně ignoroval, aby si ušetřil všechny ty budoucí bolesti hlavy.

\- - o - -

Když cestovali za prací, učil Jaster Janga osobně. Když byli doma, učil se Jango v kolektivu ostatních ade. Kdykoliv se učil na stejném místě jako Obi-Wan, dostával Jaster denně slovní i písemné stížnosti na jejich chování.

Nejhorší ovšem bylo, když spolu "trénovali" boj. Poučeni z předchozích nezdarů teď všichni vědí, že Obi-Wan a Jango se nikdy nikde nenechávají bez dospělého dozoru, obzvláště jsou-li přítomné zbraně. A tím _dospělý_ myslíme aspoň o deset let starší než oni.

No ale aspoň to znamená, že mají oba skvělé studijní výsledky, když se snaží trumfnout jeden druhého. Třeba, když se Jaster bude soustředit na tohle pozlátko, bude moci ignorovat všechnu tu hrůzu kolem.

\- - o - -

Když bylo Jangovi a Obi-Wanovi sedmnáct, došlo ke Kordě 6. Haat'ade podvedení Kyr'tsadem, Jaster zrazený oportunistickým Montressem. Byla to katastrofa.

Jaster si je jistý, že by tam umřel, obklopený kyr'tsadem, s Torem Vizslou rozhodnutým mu osobně useknout hlavu, kdyby nebylo Obi-Wana a o něco později Janga.

Obi-Wan možná je nedostudovaný jetii, ale o souboji s meči toho ví víc než dost, hlavně když nikdy nepřestal trénovat. Byl to Obi-Wan, kdo zabil Tora Vizslu, kdo ho porazil v souboji. Byl to Jango, kdo pomohl obrátit zbytek boje v jejich prospěch.

Dle jistých tradic, hlavně těch dodržovaných klanem Vizsla, ten, kdo porazí majitele dha'kad'au, získává nejen zbraň, ale i pozici mand'alora. Jaster by se asi měl cítit uraženě, když se Obi-Wan okamžitě naježil, že ani omylem, Jaster ani Jango na něj svoje povinnosti a zodpovědnosti házet nebudou. Jaster je mand'alor a všichni vědí, že Jango bude jeho dědic, Obi-Wan odmítá tuhle práci dělat, děkuji pěkně.

Dokonce ani Jangova poznámka, jestli si Obi-Wan uvědomuje, že jakožto potenciální mand'alor bude Jango jeho šéf a Obi-Wan bude muset poslouchat, zrzka nedonutila změnit názor. Ten jen prohodil něco o tom, jestli si Jango uvědomuje, že jestli bude své pozice zneužívat, Obi-Wan se ho snadno zbaví a posadí na jeho místo Mylese.

To Jastera rozesmálo bez ohledu na jeho zranění.

\- - o - -

Bylo to o rok později, kdy se na Manda'yaim vrátila Satine Kryze. Pacifističtí mandalořané ji brali jako jasnou nástupkyni jejího otce a budoucí vůdkyni jejich strany. Tradičnější mandalořané ji zas tak vážně nebrali, protože holka vystudovala universitu na Coruscantu a chytila tam místní móresy. No ale kvůli politickému klidu se s ní klan Mereel pokoušel vycházet, když její otec přicestoval do Keldabe za politikou.

Nejvíc Satine Kryze padl do oka Obi-Wan, což nebylo zas tak divné, Obi-Wan padne do oka skoro každému. Ovšem Jaster nabyl dojmu, že Satine zjistila o jeho původu z Coruscantu a myslela si, že v něm najde spřízněnou duši. Detaily, že Obi-Wan vyrostl mezi jetiise, tudíž rozhodně ne v okruhu její smetánky, a že planetu opustil ve dvanácti, jí asi unikly. Ovšem nakonec přeci jen našli společnou řeč a to coruscantská muzea.

A Jaster poprvé uviděl, že by Jango chtěl někomu zakroutit krkem víc, než Premu Vizslovi. Obi-Wan možná je Jangův úhlavní nepřítel, ale to je o soupeření a překonávání. Nenávist vůči Premu Vizslovi je o střelbě a krvi a ubližování na zdraví. A teď se tato nenávist přenesla i na Satine Kryze, která je buď velmi odvážná, velmi hloupá nebo velmi slepá.

Jango tu ženskou nemohl vystát, pouhá její přítomnost mu hýbala žlučí a kazila den. Ovšem jednoduché řešení, aby se jí vyhýbal, nepřicházelo k úvahu, protože Jango ji nechtěl nikde v blízkosti svých věcí a mezi ně patřil i jeho nepřítel.

Celá ta situace dosáhla vrcholu ani ne týden po příjezdu hlav klanu Kryze do Keldabe, kdy oficiální politickou debatu přerušila právě Satine Kryze, která z ničeho nic vpadla do místnosti. Jí v patách byl Myles, což bylo dost překvapivé, vzhledem k tomu, že se smál tak, že sotva stál na nohou. Satine blekotala něco o Jangovi a jeho chování, když jí Myles skočil do řeči. Satine prý dělala oči na Obi-Wana, který byl stejně natvrdlý jako vždy, když se na něj flirtuje, až to nakonec Jango nevydržel, skočil po Obi-Wanovi a začal se s ním zuřivě líbat. Zbytek přítomných prý z bezpečnostních důvodů vyklidili prostory. Dle Mylese ti dva jen tak neskončí, když _konečně_ začali.

Jaster a Pol nebyli jediní, kdo si oddychl úlevou, protože _konečně!_ Na ty dva se nedalo dívat, jak se kolem sebe chovali. Jaster teď jen musí najít způsob, jak ty dva donutil převzít pozici mand'alora, aby on mohl jít do důchodu a užívat si klidného života lovce odměn a historika.

**Author's Note:**

> Ade = děti  
> Dha'kad'au = doslova černý světelný meč; myšleno darksaber aka temný meč; vycucala jsem si to z prstu, bo jsem ofic mando'a jméno pro tu čudnou kudlu nenašla  
> Goran = kovář; kulturně je kovář zároveň i důvěrník klanu, zdroj informací o tradicích a historii klanu a lidu, rádce  
> Haat'ade = zkratka pro Haat Mando'ade = pravé děti mandaloru; politická neradikální sekce tradičních mandalořanů, kteří následují superkomando kodex sepsaný Jasterem Mereelem  
> 'ika = přípona, obvykle používaná se jmény, ale ne vždy, značící zdrobnělinu slova  
> Jet'ika = malý jedi; zde myšleno jako padawan  
> Jetii = jedi  
> Jetiise = jediové  
> Kyr'tsad = doslova hlídka smrti; politická radikální sekce tradičních mandalořanů, kteří hlásají návrat k dobyvačným praktikám mandalořanů; teroristická skupina  
> Mand'alor = doslova vůdce mandaloru; (ne)oficiální (záleží na době) titul vládce a hlavy části mandalořanů/Mandaloru/Mandalorského sektoru (záleží na době a schopnosti daného mand'alora)  
> Manda'yaim = planeta Mandalore; doslova domov Mandy/Mandalořanů  
> Mando'ade = mandalořané; doslova děti Mandaloru


End file.
